The present invention is an applicator tool for applying a label to a disk; more particularly, the invention is principally used in connection with compact disks (CD's) wherein the upper surface of the CD has a metallic and reflective coating, and the undersurface is transparent to enable the laser recording and reading of data embedded in the disk material. The process and technique for recording data onto a CD and for reading data from a CD is well known and within the state of the art and is not directly related to the present invention. In disks of the foregoing type, it is important that the metallized coating on the top surface of the CD is maintained in a smooth and continuous film so as to preserve its reflective qualities; it is also important that the underside of the CD is maintained clean and free from any irregularities which might distort a laser light beam directed thereon.
In many disks of the foregoing type, the top surface contains preprinted materials and graphics which may be applied by a silk screening process or other form of printing process. In other types of CD, the top surface is free from any preprinting; and a paper gummed label is applied to this top surface during the disk manufacturing process. The paper label may be preprinted with pertinent information relating to the content of the disk. It is extremely important that the gummed label be applied to the top surface of the disk in precise concentricity with the disk centerline, both from the standpoint of aesthetic appearance and from the standpoint of properly balancing the disk. Since the disks are made from very lightweight plastic material and are rotated at significant rotation rates, it is possible that a non-concentric label applied to the disk surface could cause irregular rotation and distortion of the data read from the disk. Since the gummed labels are typically applied by hand, there is a need for an applicator tool which will permit the quick and accurate application of the label to the disk wherein it is assured that the label is always concentrically applied to the disk.